Late in the school year
by i am a colour whore
Summary: Okay so basically there is a new student in the school, she just discovered that she is a witch and she will be attending Hogwarts. But, she is an International Superstar that knows nothing about the wizarding world. This is my first story on this site, s


**Disclaimer**: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own the Harry Potter series, those are the ideas of JK Rowling, I only own my character, Thank You!

**Authors Note**: This is my first time writing a story for , so go easy on me when you review, thanks!

**Chapter One:**

All of Gryffindor Students were in their common room waiting for an announcement from Professor McGonagall.

"I wonder what it will be?" Wondered Hermione asked everyone.

"Wonder what 'Mione?" Dumbfounded said Ron

"Obviously Ron you didn't check the board for any messages, McGonagall will be giving an announcement in another 5 minutes."

"Yeah, well I meant to but I had that thing for Potions and the homework load gets heavier and heavier'

That anticipation was growing larger on the students, then all of a sudden the painted door flew open, it was McGonagall. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and wanted to hear her out, she looked and glanced at everyone then open her mouth and said, "Well everyone, the special announcement you all have been asking about I am going to tell you right now. We have a new student coming to our school. Now, she just found out she is a witch and her mother thought it was time to enter a school to learn more about herself and I want all of you to be helpful and show her around. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah, I have one" said Ginny said.

"Yes, Miss.Granger."

"Why are you telling us this, shouldn't the other Professors be telling their houses about the new student?"

"Good question, she has had a busy schedule so the Headmaster and I went to a meeting spot with the Sorting Hat and she was placed in this house. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, what's their name" asked Neville

"Well, don't get too excited everyone, but you all may or may not know her but she is an International Superstar in the muggle world. Her name is Madison Jenkins." Screams and hollers immediately came from almost all the girls and some of the guys looked very pleased.

"Now, we are going to have a welcoming ceremony for her this evening. Can I please have a special volunteer to show Miss. Jenkins around and help her with her studies."

Hands instantly went up from everyone, everyone except Hermione, she wasn't really in to the Hollywood scene and didn't really care about the subject. She was thinking about her homework.

"Well, I would like to have someone that has the same studies as Miss.Jenkins, and the only one I seen was...Miss.Granger."

"What?!?! Me, you want me to show a lost little girl around the school and with her studies! I am sorry but I really don't think that will be possible."

"I want you Miss.Granger to be that person...plus its got extra credit work too."

"Fine...I guess I will do it. But I am not looking for a friendship, I am doing it for the extra credits."

"Thank you, now I will see you all tonight."

McGonagall left the room, and suddenly there was quite a large group around her, one girl said, "Oh my gosh you are soooooo lucky you get to be around Madison Jenkins. I would totally kill to be you right now."

"Thanks, but right now I have some important homework I have to attend to right now, so if you all dont mind I would like to get to that, good bye."

The recent news has stired up every one and now they all cant wait until tonight.

"Yeah, that Madison Jenkins, she is so hot. Dudley is obsesed with her. I swear if he had a chance thats who he would stalk."said Harry.

"She is so cute, and her singing voice, amazing! Its like an angel here on earth." said Semus

"Well, I..um..think I am going to get ready..for tonight, so bye!" as Ron dashed off to the Dormitories, then all of the guys looked at eachother and ran off seeing who will catch Madison's eye.

**_Later that night..._**

"Now, before we get to our feast, I have an announcement to make. A new student will be attending Hogwarts, she already has been placed in a house, and she is in the Gryffindor House if you were all wondering. While she is attending here, I dont want anyone trying to bother her, if you do, her bodygurads will not be too pleased. And second.."Dumbledor got cut off

"Bodyguards? How special is this person?" asked a Hufflepuff.

"Well, all of you might know her , and some of you may not, but the students name is...."as Dumbledor got cut off again but by loud shouting.

"I told you once I told you twice, hell I have told you millions of times I am taking some time off...UGHHHH stupid recption....I hate this phone, hah, one bar," as Madison shuffled around, "two bars, noooo, no bars, no reception. ARGGGG!!!!!!" Then all of a sudden she looked up to find a lot of new faces, and then embarassed she said, "Hello everyone!"

Gasps and shocked looks on everyones faces were supprised to find that their favorite muggle star is in the same place as they are. Madison walked between the tabels and everyone still stairing at her. She got the head tabel. Dumbledor said, "Everyone, this is Madison Jenkins."

Okay everyone, thats chaper one, hoped you all liked it, please review, please!!!!Thanks bye!


End file.
